The instant invention relates generally to measuring instruments and more specifically it relates to a jogger speedometer and odometer device adapted to travel over a surface.
Numerous measuring instruments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to indicate speed and distance. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,279,409; 3,505,878 and 3,696,510 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.